


Narcissistic

by NCSP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character traits, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frostiron Month, Getting Ready Together, Loki and Tony are two narcissistic little shits, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Written for the Frostiron Month, prompt: Character TraitLoki and Tony live together, and they both spend too much time getting ready in front of the mirror.





	Narcissistic

There was ice crawling on the mirror.

There was only one possible culprit for that.

“Loki!” Tony yelled.

“What bothers you, darling?” Loki silky voice answered from the bedroom.

“You know what the fuck is bothering me, _darling_.”

“I honestly have no clue.”

“You and honesty. Almost as believable a pair as Trump and fight against climate change.”

“I love when you start speaking gibberish.”

“Loki you’ve been living here fo ten months. Try to understand Earth references, come on.”

“I’m over a thousand years old, ten months are nothing to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, or maybe you’re getting old and your mind is not as sharp as it used to be.”

Tony felt something very cold and very metallic press against his throat.

“Say that again.”

“We talked about this. No knives.”

“This is not a knife.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “And no daggers.”

And exaggerated sigh came from behind him, but the blade pressing against Tony’s jugular disappeared.

“Fine,” Loki snorted.

“Now, back to the matter at hand: remove that ice from my mirror.”

“I’ll remove it when you remove yourself from it.”

“I’m shaving, Loki! Where else am I supposed to go?”

“You’re not shaving, you’re trimming that stupid beard of yours.”

“It’s a goatee and you know it.”

“Oh yes, sounds much more reasonable now.”

“I thought you liked it. After all you sport goat horns on your helmet whenever you have a chance. Ah,” Tony warned, raising a finger at Loki, “No blades.”

“You and your ridiculous rules.”

“These are not my rules, Lo, this is normal living together,” Tony rolled his eyes, fixing the edge of his goatee.

“Still ridiculous.”

“As ridiculous as you freezing my mirror.”

“That’s _our_ mirror,” Loki countered in an outraged tone.

“That’s… okay, fine,” Tony shook his head, “Our mirror. Remove that ice from our mirror.”

“Get out of the bathroom.”

“No. I need the mirror to finish.”

“No, I need the mirror.”

“You need the mirror to braid you hair,” Tony exclaimed, “You can do that in every other room of the house!”

“I want to use our bathroom.”

“Loki, for Christ’s sake, just be reasonable for once and go somewhere else.”

“In case you have forgotten, I live here too. You invited me to live with you, to share your life and your bed. I thought that statement included sharing a mirror too,” Loki pouted, adopting an expression that Tony hated because every time Loki used it, Tony was forced to give him anything he wanted.

This time though, Tony was trying to make a point.

“It won’t work this time, Bambi. You can conjure any mirror you want, while I – the poor, powerless human you keep reminding I am – have no other way to see myself. So, putting it in more earthly words: fuck off.”

“You’re the most insufferable being of this Realm.”

“And yet you still beg me to fuck you on a daily basis,” Tony commented, removing another imaginary imperfection from his goatee.

Loki would have liked so much to use his dagger now.

Not that what Tony was saying was’t true, but still.

“I am accompanying you to a party for your business, you may at least have the decency of treating me with more consideration.”

“Stop playing martyr. You love parties and having all eyes on you.”

“… the two things are not related.”

“Oh no, you don’t like me parading you around while you look down at people.”

“Admit it. You’d like to do that too.”

This time it was Tony’s turn to resist hurting Loki.

“I’ll just repeat it once: make that ice disappear.”

“I’ll do it when you’ll move.”

“If you remove it I can finish here and then it’s your turn.”

“It’s a matter of principle. You can’t cut me out like that,” Loki pouted once more, and this time his tone did the trick.

“Okay, fine. Fine,” Tony rolled his eyes, putting down the razor on the counter top, “You’ll have to go around with me looking disheveled.”

“Learning new words?”

“Loki I’ll cut your hair in your sleep, be warned.”

Loki feigned an expression of utter shock at the prospect, but circled Tony and made the ice disappear to finally get to work on his hair; Loki didn’t particularly appreciate jewellery in general, but there was something Tony had learnt would have been warmly appreciated had he wanted to make Loki a gift – either to make it up to him or only because he knew that a pleased God of Mischief was a quiet God of Mischief who allowed firefighters to take a break from his usual pranks – was hair beads.

Loki loved to have something shiny and luxurious hanging from the intricate braids that he created with his inky hair, and Tony loved how those beads shone against the black canvas that Loki’s hair created.

Loki was a vain little thing, and Tony loved him for that too.

Loki would have never mocked him for his gargantuan wardrobe, containing all types of different jackets and ties, simply because Loki had requested for an equally large section to be built in the walk-in wardrobe to host his Asgardian and Midgardian formal clothes, and his collection of beads; for everyday-clothes, he rather relied on Tony’s t-shirts.

“Are you going to stay there and stare at me?”

“I love watching you do that. I swear, I know physics better than the ninety-nine percent of people on Earth, and I’ve no fucking clue of how you manage to do that,” he pointed at the first braid taking form on Loki’s head, “I mean, your hair barely pass your shoulders, how can you do that?”

Loki turned around, a playful smirk on his pale lips, “Magic.”

“You’re impossible,” Tony laughed, passing his arms around Loki’s waist and resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder.

“You know what’s impossible?” Loki asked, his cheek resting against Tony’s hair and his hand reaching out for one of the beads he had selected for the night; he had just picked three, all of them gifted by Tony, since that night was about him and his business: one for their six months together, another for when they had moved in together, and another one for when Tony had been too enraptured in his projects that he had forgotten they had planned a dinner, “Getting anything done with you around.”

“I don’t take up much space,” Tony complained, kissing Loki’s cheek.

“No, but you’re the worst at sneaking around without being caught,” Loki batted Tony’s hand away from the razor the man had tried to reach in the false hope of having managed to distract Loki enough to not make him notice that.

“Stupid godly senses,” Tony snorted.

“Whatever you say, darling. Now remove yourself from our mirror and let me get ready for your party,” Loki kissed Tony on the nose before shoving him out of the bathroom.


End file.
